chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Bluray and Holly- First Viewing; Uncle Grandpa: Driver's Test
7:38BlurayOriginalsnot like that *shut up *AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Darwin's FACE *"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" *I CAN'T WALK WITHOUT MY CAANE- *oh hello *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *holly where the fuck did you go *az *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *7:43BlurayOriginalsnipple twisters *7:43ElphabaAndGalindaBack *Some big nipple titties attacked me *I escaped by touching them so hard the woman ejaculated and left me alone *7:44BlurayOriginalsthe lesson *OH MY GOD *NO NEW EPISODE *7:45ElphabaAndGalindaNew one *7:45BlurayOriginalsNope *It's the detention episode *With the kid who has a bomb for a head *7:45ElphabaAndGalindaMaybe a new episode at 8:00? *We could review the Uncle Grandpa *7:46BlurayOriginalsdarwin suggesting cheating *totally out of character *7:47ElphabaAndGalindaWant to review Uncle Grandpa? *7:48BlurayOriginalsMeh *I normally like when we do first reaction things *And I'm never home during Monday nights *7:49ElphabaAndGalindaSTOP *7:49BlurayOriginalsso fuck *WHAT *WHAT DID I DO *7:49ElphabaAndGalindaSTOP HIS EYES ARE TOUCHING EACH OTHER *7:49BlurayOriginals/\ *OH *7:49ElphabaAndGalindaI died *7:49BlurayOriginalsMR.BROWN *YOU SHOW *dat ass *dat ass *xd *XD *X *D *A direct-to-video film featuring the penguins had been in the works since 2005, when the first Madagascar film had been released, with a release date planned for 2009.1 In March 2011, it was announced that the penguin characters would be given their own feature film, similar to the 2011 Puss in Boots movie,2 to be directed by Simon J. Smith, the co-director of Bee Movie, produced by Lara Breay, and written by Alan J. Schoolcraft and Brent Simons, the writers of DreamWorks' Megamind.3 In July 2012, at Comic-Con, it was announced that the film, titled The Penguins of Madagascar, would be released in 2015.4 Robert Schooley, one of the producers of The Penguins series, said that the film will be unrelated to the TV series of the same name, but he did say that could always change.5 *OH LOOK *ANOTHER SPIN-OFF *7:50ElphabaAndGalindaThe bomb head guy looks like Mickey Mouse *7:51BlurayOriginals/\ *7:51ElphabaAndGalindaGumball's VA is actually a good singer *7:51BlurayOriginalsIt's the body and the pantd *too bad logan and kwesi are being replaced *darwin's VA is a good singer too *Jeffrey Katzenberg, DreamWorks Animation CEO, announced in 2010 that "Kung Fu Panda actually has 6 chapters to it."2 Kung Fu Panda 3 was officially confirmed in July 2012 by Bill Damaschke, chief creative officer for DWA.3 *SIX *KUNG FU PANDA MOVIES *THAT'S MORE THAN SHREK *JESUS *FUCKING *HITLER *7:53ElphabaAndGalindaI liked only the first one *7:54BlurayOriginalsi haven't seen either *Trolls is a working title of an upcoming computer-animated musical comedy film directed by Mike Mitchell,1 produced by DreamWorks Animation, distributed by 20th Century Fox and starring Jason Schwartzman and Chloë Grace Moretz. Based on the Troll dolls by Thomas Dam, the film is scheduled to be released on November 4, 2016. *dreamworks makes such good movies *but it feels like they choose the dumbest shit *7:56ElphabaAndGalindaDon't suck my clit *You want to review Uncle Grandpa, then Adventure Time? *7:56BlurayOriginalsOn April 11, 2013, DreamWorks Animation announced that it has acquired the intellectual property for the Trolls franchise from the Dam Family and Dam Things. DreamWorks Animation, which has "big plans for the franchise," has become the exclusive worldwide licensor of the merchandise rights, except for Scandinavia, where Dam Things remains the licensor.7 *I guess *also *♪ Nothing suits Pheonix 5707 like a suit! ♪ *7:57BlurayOriginals"big plans for the franchise," *TROLLS *2 *7:57Pheonix 5707...Huh? *I've only heard of the Troll (singular) movies. *7:59BlurayOriginalsCreators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh worked together on the Nickelodeon series Rocko's Modern Life. The creators also voice two of the main B-plot characters: Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Phineas and Ferb was conceived after Povenmire sketched a triangular boy—the blueprint for the eponymous Phineas—in a restaurant. Povenmire and Marsh developed the series concept together and pitched to networks for 16 years before securing a run on Disney Channel.1 *Povenmire and Marsh developed the series concept together and pitched to networks for 16 years before securing a run on Disney Channel. *GOD *DAMN *7:59ElphabaAndGalindaAngry Birds has been milked for far too long *7:59BlurayOriginalsThese networks passed on the show, believing the series' premise was too complex to succeed. *was too complex to succeed. *PHINEAS AND FERB WAS *"was too complex to succeed." *CARTOON NETWORK *FOX KIDS *WHAT THE FUCK *Povenmire persisted and later pitched the series to Nickelodeon, where it was considered by high-level executives but rejected again as too complicated. *8:00ElphabaAndGalindaUncle Grandpa time *8:00BlurayOriginals/ *GOOD MORNING *8:00ElphabaAndGalindaGOOOOD MOOOORNIN *8:00BlurayOriginalsDRIVER'S TEST? *8:00Pheonix 5707San Diego *8:01BlurayOriginalsYOU FAILED MARY *mary knows uncle G *8:01ElphabaAndGalindaThe blond girl didnt have glasses in the beginning and has glasses now *8:01BlurayOriginalsamerica *She didn't *lol nice animation fail *AT THE BEGINNING *OF THE EPISODE *You know what this episode kinda reminds my of *8:02ElphabaAndGalindacrazy Baby *8:02BlurayOriginals"CRAZY BABY" *XD *XD *DEWH *WHAT THE FUCK *WAS THAT *HOLY SHIT THIS IS SURREAL AS FUCK *anyway *this reminds my of bob's burgers *8:03ElphabaAndGalindaWTF CHUCKIE *8:03BlurayOriginalswhen *bob's daughter *was trying to learn to drive *JUST HIT THE BRAKES *JFC *THUG ASS BABY *GOT *CONNECTIONS *8:03ElphabaAndGalindaHE FOUND US I DONT KNOW HOW HE FFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNDDDD UUUUUUSSSSS *MARY *SHUT YOUR BITCHASS UP *8:04BlurayOriginalsbelly bag said a thinh *THUG ASS BABY *GOT *AIR BUBBLES *8:04ElphabaAndGalindaFUCKING WHALE WITH TEETH *8:04BlurayOriginals/\ *8:04ElphabaAndGalindaWHAT THE FUCK *8:04BlurayOriginalsthis is just *wha *GOO-GOO-GA-GA *OH ,MY GOD *ABCD *|A| |B| |C| |D| *oh yeah grft *so hot *jfc *she just ate that bird *Rio: NOOOOOOO (cums fucking bullets that propel her to space) *8:05ElphabaAndGalindaIs she sitting on his dick *8:05BlurayOriginalsNO *SHE'S SITTING *ON HIS CHIIN *HE'S GONNA USE HIS REALITY BENDING POWERS TO SEE UP HER SKIRT *uncle grandpa *is losing *to a fucking *baby *8:07ElphabaAndGalindaWhat the hell is happenign *8:07BlurayOriginalsher tits are highly illogical *8:07ElphabaAndGalinda*happening *8:07BlurayOriginalswhere's the baby *8:07ElphabaAndGalindaIDFK *8:07BlurayOriginalsxd *UNCLE GRANDPA DIED *WINDOW KILL *nice moobies driver's instructer *LEMME GUESS *THANK UNCLE GRANDPA *WHAT THE FUCK *MY BABY'S BACK *8:08ElphabaAndGalindaThe boobs in this show are highly illogical *8:08BlurayOriginals/\ *AMERICA *SO AMERICA *8:08ElphabaAndGalindaThe truck can foy **fly *8:08BlurayOriginals/\ *that'll happen one day *"OOPS WRONG PLANET" *PIZZA STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE *8:09ElphabaAndGalindaPizza Steve: SO I CAN BRUSH MY THICK *LUXURIOUS *PUBUC HAIR *8:09BlurayOriginalswhy do you have a hair mr.gus **hair brush *do you have pubies *THIS TIME I'M CALLING YOU OUT *xd *crust and all *italian karate *FIN. *i saw a pubic hair *oh *MY *GOD *REALLY *YOU TRICKERY HOE *THAT MAKES NO SENS *E *THAT MAKES *NO SENS *E *8:11ElphabaAndGalindaI don't wanna live *I DONT WANNA LIIIIIIIIVE *8:11BlurayOriginalsI GIVE IT A *6.5/10 *8:11ElphabaAndGalinda6/19 *8:11BlurayOriginalsENTERTAINING BUT *XD *8:11ElphabaAndGalinda*6/10 *8:12BlurayOriginalsTHE SLICE OF LIFE SEGMENT *MADE NO SENSE *8:12ElphabaAndGalindaI couldn't understand what the show was about *8:12BlurayOriginalsTHE MOP TO HIS HEAD *8:12ElphabaAndGalindaI COULDN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT THE SPIDOE WAS ABOUT *THE DRIVER *THE BABY *8:12BlurayOriginalsThe show is about Uncle Grandpa going around and changing kids lives *forever *8:12ElphabaAndGalindaOR THE GRFT *Cya Pheonix 5707. ): *8:12BlurayOriginalsUncle Grandpa was teaching his grand daughter/incest child/niece how to drive *And for some surreal reason *They had *a *fucking *crazy baby gear *cause there needs to be an antagonist that makes the kid rise to the occasion. *not reviewing belly bros *seen this shit like 2000 times *this is the end of this episode *fuck the police *kthxbai